


Braid

by Fichistory



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God I love this trope, I love these two nerds!, I love write what characters think!, Idiots in Love, It's after Big Chibi 6 and assuming Karmi is back to SFIT, It's in hiro pespective because the boy is in love and this is funny!, a LOT of fluff!, i hope you enjoy!, it's my frist fic after the writer's block yay!, karmiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fichistory/pseuds/Fichistory
Summary: "I'll remember that," Her playful tone made the butterflies more agitated, "but I prefer tied anyway. What do you think of a braid?”"I can make one on you!" The answer practically jumped out of Hiro's mouth.Yes, definitely poor in self-control.A story in which Karmi wants a new hairstyle and Hiro offers to do it.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baymaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymaksu/gifts).



> Hello, pals !! God, I haven't finished a story in so long that I can't believe I did it! I always liked the dynamics between these two and I had a headcanon that Hiro really is very good with hair and hair, although I can't take care of his own. And with the confirmation that these two nerds are in love with each other, I had to write something. And my favorite part of it is exploring Hiro's mind. The boy is a mess and I love it, lol! Okay, here we go.

“What do you think of my hair?”

  
“Huh?” Hiro stopped his notes, focusing on the person next to him.

They were in his lab - Baymax was resting on his charger - sitting side by side at one of the tables, making up some homework. Since her return, Hiro found himself answering several questions for Karmi, mostly to update her on the things she missed. But those of that kind, the ones he needs to give an active response to the girl about herself (who showed up more than he wanted) were _much_ more tricky.

The boy genius barely knew what to say at these times without showing the passion that made his stomach vibrate and his brain stopped working, which made Hiro unsure. The young man was afraid to say something wrong. That somehow something rude came out and she regretted considering him a friend. The pressure of these situations did strange things to his mind, after all.

  
“There is no wrong answer, Big Brain. I just want to know what you think of my hair. ”

  
And of course ... Karmi had this scary ability to always seem to know what he was thinking. At least 50 percent. "Your hair ... oh, it's good. It looks good on the ponytail.” Hiro replied with a slightly broken voice, the butterflies wanting to start waking up.

  
Karmi gave a small smile in his direction, looking up from her notebook, with a soft look. Dude, she needed to stop this. She had to stop making it look like he was the only thing in her field of vision and the only person who could make her smile so gently and kindly. Hiro didn't know how much longer he could stand witnessing it without wanting to say everything he felt right away. His self-control was questionable _at best_.

  
Blame her for confessing to his alter ego. And those wonderful dark eyes.

  
"Thanks. But, I was thinking, I use the ponytail a lot, changing would be cool. But I don't want to let it go either, ”Karmi reasoned by putting his hair over his left shoulder, resting his back on the chair. "Do you have any idea?"

  
"Maybe, pigtails?" Hiro suggested.

  
Karmi pursed her lips, thinking a little. "Nah, I'm too old for these."

  
“Well, I like your hair down. You really should try this one more. ” He was unable to make eye contact this time.

  
" _I'll_ remember that," Her playful tone made the butterflies more agitated, "but I prefer tied anyway. What do you think of a braid?”

"I can make one on you!" The answer practically _jumped out_ of Hiro's mouth. Yes, definitely poor in self-control.

Karmi's eyes widened at his friend's response, his dark cheeks taking on an even darker tone that, still - _somehow_ \- weren't as dark as Hiro's. The boy's redness went up his neck and spread to the tips of his ears. They stayed in that awkward silence for a few seconds until the biotechnology prodigy cleared her throat.

  
“Y-you? Knowing how to make a braid? ” Karmi tried to play, waving the hands nervously.

  
"What? Don't you think I would be good at braiding? ” Hiro spoke very interestedly in his notes, waiting for his skin to cool.

Karmi contained a laugh. “Hiro, don't be offended, but your hair looks like a bird's nest. A cute bird's nest, but still a bird's nest. ” She watched, raising an eyebrow.

  
"First, saying 'don't be offended' doesn't make it any less offensive," he rested his arms on the table, "and second, do you doubt my capillary ability, young woman?"

  
"Yes. Yes, I doubt it. ” Karmi responded categorically, crossing his arms.

  
"So are you ready to defend your words in a challenge and realize how wrong they are when I finish making an impressive braid on you?" Hiro challenged with a smug smile.

  
"You just want an excuse to touch my hair, don't you?" And there it was, the mischievous tone and the butterflies back, “Lucky you, I don't refuse a good challenge. If you say it's so good, let's see how that braid looks. Consider the challenge accepted.”

She got up from the chair and sat on the floor cross-legged with her back to Hiro, who was already positioned with his back against the furniture. She ran a hand through her hair, removing the hair tie, letting the locks flow like a cascade, going up to more or less the waist.

  
Karmi had numerous attributes - which were even more important - in addition to the exterior. She was brave, determined, intelligent, strong among many other qualities that if Hiro was feeling willing (that is, almost always) he would narrate to you with a good deal of admiration and the eyes of a typically in love teenager. However, the boy would not lie (especially considering that he is a terrible liar) saying that he did not find her attractive. Because he thought. He found Karmi _very_ attractive.

  
And her hair was no exception. Hiro ran his fingers through the smooth strands of the prodigy and was surprised to find that there was not a knot between them, going smoothly to the ends. Not only that, it was silky and shiny, with a deep brown color that was just a little lighter than her eyes, and had a pleasant scent of floral scent that immediately permeated, causing slight dizziness in the teenager who blinked a few times to recover before you start braiding. A comfortable silence hanging between the two.

  
Emotions could be so confusing at times.

Hiro knew he was a fearless hero. An unstoppable brilliant mind with an experience of making anyone jealous, endowed with a determination almost impossible to break (despite the attempts of several villains in this). However, only feelings existed to get the better of his brain. Soon this trust basically ceased to exist and the genius stopped working, _she_ made him stop working. Maybe Karmi was too oblivious to notice, but the girl influenced him that he didn't think was possible.

  
Hiro liked her more than he should for his own good. Lord, there were days when he found himself thinking about what it would be like if they were a couple, doing the very cheesy things that the hero had seen a few times in the movies with Honey Lemon. What it would be like to hold her hand without being strange, to be able to look at her until got tired without fear of being caught, surprising her with a kiss while she was distracted just to witness how cutesy she was.

  
Wrap his arms around her while she slept thinking how lucky he was to have someone as strong as she was by his side. Someone who, despite and above all, managed to _understand_ him. This was something he saw only a few times in his life. However ... that would not happen now. Karmi had her own problems, plans, and situations in life to solve; she had been through a lot, things he didn't even imagine. So, Hiro would wait. Just being a friend was enough for now. He could help her and have her around. After so long dealing with the opposite.

"I can hear you thinking from here, genius." Karmi didn't turn around, but Hiro could almost see her smile, the same playful tone making his heart beat faster, "A penny for your thoughts?"

  
"Your hair is pretty. It is perfect for braids. ” It was _not_ a lie, after all, he was thinking about it. Although he preferred to keep the remarks more explicitly romantic for himself, this time. There had to be some self-control, okay?

  
“How do you know how to braid after all? I don't imagine you with any.”

  
“My aunt taught me. She wanted me to know all kinds of 'useful skills' and said that just because I didn't want to have a braid, I couldn't use the knowledge about it at some point in my life. ” He replied, passing one of the separate locks between the two others.

  
“She seems to me to be a woman with wise words. I would like to meet her properly someday. You know, personally. Other than through a computer screen.”

  
Hiro laughed nervously. “Of course, she would _love_ to receive you. But, very busy, you know? Managing the coffee and everything ... ”He tied the end with the hair tie. Karmi and Aunt Cass together in person was a disaster that he would like to avoid as much as he could. At least, until he managed to solidify his friendship with Karmi better.

  
And to convince his aunt not to always act the way she did when she wanted to pair him with a girl. "Aaand I'm done!" Hiro hung his hands in the air, watching his work.

  
Both stood up and Karmi checked the new hairstyle on a reflective surface of the lab. A smiling surprise ordering her features. “Okay, okay. I take back what I said. You make impressive braids.”

  
“Yeah! The Hamada here was the winner of the challenge. Uhu! ” He raised his fists into the air, celebrating, "It's because I didn't even show more of my artistic skills."

  
“Hiro, I already saw you dancing. We will keep things at a more realistic level here. ” Karmi scoffed with a wry smile.

  
“Karmi, I _read_ your fanfic. Are we really going to talk about realism? ” Hiro replied, putting his hands in his pockets, tilting his head.

  
The girl whistled, “Wow, that was low. But, good point. Touché.”

  
Hiro filled his chest, triumphant. “I was right in the end! Hiro Hamada is not only a robotics prodigy, but he is also a skilled hairdresser! ”

  
"Wow, you really are the complete package, huh?" Karmi was clearly just jooking and would stay for it, if what he said next …

  
"I'm single if that's what you want to know." _Again_ , the words jumped out of the boy's mouth.  
  


... hadn't made it weird right away.

  
"What did you just say?" And there they were, red again.

Fortunately, Baymax inflated after full loading. Interrupting the conversation. "Hi!" The health assistant waved.

  
"Baymax!" Hiro gratefully exclaimed when he saw his best friend, grabbing the robot's arm, "I'm sorry, Karmi. I-I need to go to my lab, you know. See you later." He stammered, leaving almost immediately leaving an astonished Karmi alone.

  
"He knows _this_ is his lab, right?" She thought before shaking her head, exhaling softly. The prodigy looked at the braid once again, admiring the boy's work with a wide, passionate smile. Yeah, she would keep the braid for the rest of the day.

  
In addition to now having a new favorite hairstyle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments and kudos! To the next.


End file.
